leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahri/Strategy
Skill usage * grants Ahri spell vamp after 4 spell casts, this amount is more spell vamp than , but is only applied once per 4 spells cast at best. This gives her high sustain but is subject to mana constraints. ** The healing potential granted by is at its best when used with , as it deals a very decent amount of damage and can hit the largest number of targets. Keep in mind the number of targets you need to hit are fairly high, as receives only reduced effect from spellvamp. ** Against up to three targets, however, will return more health, since each of its fires are single-target spells which gain the full effect from spell vamp. This is assuming the target(s) ha(s/ve) relatively low magic resistance. ** Ahri can use to check bushes and fog of war, when she casts a spell, if it hits, it will grant a stack on her passive or heal her if it is fully stacked, keep this in mind when playing. * is a boomerang skillshot, meaning you can move after casting and it will change the path of the orb as it comes back. can be used to help you to lead the orb's return in hectic teamfights; but don't waste the ultimate simply for this purpose unless it's absolutely necessary, as the damage from any single strike of the orb is low. ** Do not be deceived by the low damage quoted for - over repeated applications, the orb hurts a surprising amount because half its damage is true damage. It is best used when your opponent chooses to walk towards you or when aimed in the direction an unsuspecting opponent is moving, or else hurled into a giant cloud of minions. ** grants exceptional waveclear - the ability to weaken or destroy large waves of minions in a single spell - if you learn to hit almost every minion in a wave with it, which can be done fairly easily with practice. can beat many champions that she can't in spell matchups alone by pushing large groups of minions at them. * Consider leveling and over ; this will make you a primary source of damage mid-game, although the lower CC time is a noticeable loss. * You can aim and and activate while in the air after using ; she will cast the spell after the dash. * , of all Ahri's abilities, is the most versatile, useful, and able to turn the tide of the game in a single play. It is one of the most devastating stuns in the game to be hit with, for it forces a champion not just to be stunned but to walk forward out of safety or cover as well. However, it is a difficult skillshot to connect with. ** Initiating with will allow you to maximize your damage, as the target will be unable to dodge and they will take the brunt of damage. ** In teamfights, use to divide up the enemy team. Outflank the enemy and pull a member of the team uselessly to the side, or use it to pull a powerful enemy champion off a squishy teammate. ** can slow enemy champions who are chasing you. Ahri is notorious as a champion who punishes chasing opponents, hitting them with and repeatedly while they are charmed, charming them into turrets and teamganks, et cetera. It's also just as useful for enemies who are trying to flee! ** is also exceptional at checking bushes for ganks. Cast at a bush and see if someone walks towards to you, it is better to waste mana and no-one be there rather than to die and save the cost of the spell. ** If you hit an enemy with and then leave its area of vision, for example, by walking into a brush, it will no longer follow you until you get into its sight again. The slow persists in any case. * Though itself is only one spell, each dash will reset the cap of , making it possible to gain up to 9 charges with it. * In the early game, is great for finishing off running champions as you can usually turret dive safely since the skill can be used three times before going on cooldown. ** It is best to save the last spirit rush for escaping from turret range if it is used for turret diving. * Using all at once may not be the smartest choice in a fight. Try saving them using them to position yourself for your skillshots, chase down stragglers, run away, or to turn the fight with another quick burst to the right champions. * You can jump smaller walls with , keep this in mind when ganking or escaping. * cooldown is fairly reasonable, and will be available in most team fights. It is also great for escaping, as it can also be used to jump through thin walls. * , and especially are really good at kiting enemies and whittling away at their health; this is the basic nature of play with . * Many mages are easily slain if caught by fighters at too short a distance, but and make dangerous to any champion she catches off guard, as well as easily able to escape danger. She plays most like a magical version of , with both champions' ultimates allowing them to chase fleeing opponents or run away from unfavorable engagements easily. The challenge is the highly technical nature of her play, as she has two skillshot abilities that must connect repeatedly and in tandem for her to be effective. Item usage * 's damage is benefited greatly by her getting close to her enemies. This is why it is recommended that you build items that give a mix of both ability power damage and survivability. Spell vamp and Movement speed are often her best ways to survive, as she is not especially tanky even with high armor. She also burns mana at incredible rates thanks to her damaging and low-cooldown spells, so Mana regeneration is another important stat for her. * Good initial purchases include (s), (s), (s), an or a ; depending on the champion makeup you face or are laning with. Top players often take a to mitigate her early squishiness and provide sustainable health and mana. ** One way or another, is mana-intensive; so try to take either , s or s with you or else stack Mana regeneration runes. * Spell vamp is usually a crucial stat, increasing her already high sustainability and making it possible to better survive a fight. ** is a good choice for , but only during the early and middle game, building into is not usually recommended. Even though is not a jungler, the mana regen, AP, Spell vamp, and CDR on can be compelling midgame instead as a build path. ** is a great Spell vamp choice for games with many fellow mages or ability-heavy champions. * Ability power is also a must for . As a fragile mage that needs to get close to output her maximum damage, a health-granting AP item such as or is a good pick-up. ** Note that and proc the single-target slow on , making it a great item for kiting and durability. * Don't be fooled by Ahri's deceptively low ratios. will increase your damage output considerably, as damage can go up to a 1.2 AP ratio if hitting several targets and a 1.05 AP ratio to up to three targets with . * is very often the initiator for teamfights using and ; can protect you from an initiation gone wrong by allowing her to turn to a statue while also giving a great deal of ability power damage. * helps her nuke when you need more single target damage. * helps greatly as she will be close to the enemy team in many fights. However, it may be inconsistent at max range since the range on the aura is 700 ands most of her spell ranges exceed that. * Since Essence Bolt range is the same as auto-attack range, she can deal high amount of burst by dashing towards an enemy and immediately auto-attacking them to proc the passive of , or without getting into melee range. Recommended builds Countering * All of spells can be avoided with proper positioning or juking. Her and spells are line skill shots that move fairly slowly so you can step to the side to avoid them. Her and spells target the 3 closest enemy targets, but do prioritize champions in a smaller range, staying behind minions, tanks, or your team can help you avoid some or all of the damage or make Ahri risk putting herself in a bad position if she wants to damage you with them. * Don't chase without a very good reason! All three of 's attacks will hit you if you're the closest thing to her, and as soon as you're low on health, she'll and kill you. Wait until is low on health or mana or vulnerable, or until you know and are on cooldown, before chasing her. * Buying health can help you to survive against her true damage. * Always remember to move away from her path after she uses the spell as the orb will return to her and deals true damage to you. * Take cover behind minions when engaging her in order to avoid her . * When uses her , take cover behind minions so the spell will only hit you once. * is very vulnerable when her is on cooldown. Try to engage her when you think her is on cooldown. * If fed, has one of the strongest mid games in the game, and remains dangerous until the end of the game. Avoid giving her kills to snowball. * mobility is one of her greatest strengths, so a combination of crowd control like stuns and slows will lower her utility. * When laning with a partner against , be sure to remember not to activate any movement speed boost abilities or item effects if a partner is affected by . * A strong counter-pick to an is someone with a snare, such as , as his is able to lock her out of without much difficulty, or can stop if she turns up the attack, and his can instantly decimate her if she has high AP. Champion Spotlight thumb|600px|left de:Ahri/Strategy Category:Champion strategies